Brighter
by InkStainedGhost
Summary: Amy knew they would eventually become a couple. Amy knew that all along. But that didn't stop her heart from breaking all the same. Songfic


**Brighter**

* * *

><p>Of course it was her, it was always going to be her. Amy always knew that would be the case, but deep down, a part of her thought differently.<p>

_So this is how it goes  
>Well I, I would have never known<em>

She knew Sonic would fall for Sally eventually, the two were practically perfect for each other. Sally was everything he could ever ask for, good looks, strong personalty, everything Amy was not.

Although she knew it would always happen, it didn't stop the pain of her heart, her soul shattering when the news was spilt.

_And if it ends today  
>Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone<em>

She remembered the day so vividly. The whole gang were together, enjoying those laid back, Eggman free days. The sun was setting calmly on the horizon, the wind whistling in and amongst the leaves. The day had gone so perfectly, everyone was so happy, not a care in the world.

Then they announced it... The news Amy knew was coming but dreaded yet as well

Now I think we're taking this too far  
>Don't you know that it's not this hard?<p>

Sonic stood up, his face hardly concealing his smile. The group looked at him, interested and curious of what he was about to say.

"I have something to say to you all" Sonic started, he couldn't contain his smile anymore, he let it go, showing his signature cocky, yet warming smile, seeing it just made Amy's stomach tighten.

"After a while of working things out, I.. I mean we" Sonic continued as he took a hold of Sally's hand, bringing her up to stand up next to him

"We're together now"

_Well it's not this hard  
>But if you take what's yours and I take mine<em>

Everyone looked at them with shocked, yet joyous eyes. They couldn't believe this outstanding news. They all congratulated Sonic and Sally on their reunion, Tails and Knuckles got up to congratulate Sonic on finally getting his 'gal' while Bunnie and Mina went to congratulate Sally, her face showing just as much happiness as Sonic's

_Must we go there?  
>Please not this time. No, not this time.<em>

No matter how much Amy knew this was going to happen, no matter how hard she prepared for it.

It didn't stop her heart shattering into a thousand, million little pieces.

Well this is not your fault  
>But if I'm without you<p>

_Then I will feel so small_

It was almost strange, now that Sonic was now with Sally, Amy felt like there was nothing for her. Or at least that's how she thought she would feel.

After all, everyone thought it... She thought anyway.

She had only joined to be with Sonic, fought to get the attention of Sonic. Nearly her all time with the freedom fighters revolved around being with Sonic. And although it was the case a few years ago.

Not anymore.

_And if you have to go  
>Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.<em>

She had now made friends she never thought she would make, bonds, ties that were now as strong as rock. She had found a family she never really had.

Discovered skills that she never fought she could do. The more she spent with the freedom fighters the more of herself she discovered.

She couldn't just leave that behind... could she?

Now I think we're taking this too far  
>Don't you know that it's not this hard?<p>

True, without him, she felt small, like a small fish in a very big sea. She wouldn't deny that it be agonisingly hard to get over him, after all, he was her love, her first love.

The one which always hurts the most.

_Well it's not this hard  
>But if you take what's yours and I take mine<em>

But there was something, something deep down that told her to carry on, to stay and keep living her life along side her friends, her family.

Something deep down told her to keep fighting for what she fighting for.

_Must we go there?  
>Please not this time. No, not this time.<em>

Not romance, not the consent feeling of wanting to be noticed or to be loved.

But peace and freedom.

Of course that's what the freedom fighters were always fighting for, but Amy meant it a little different.

If you run away now,  
>Will you come back around?<p>

It wasn't just freedom of others, but freedom for her. She fought for her chance to be free, free from her cluttered, torn emotions. Free from the image she had given herself as the needy little hedgehog. Free from everything.

But that meant she had to stay, face things as they are. Not as she wish they were.

_And if you ran away,  
>I'd still wave goodbye<br>Watching you shine bright._

Amy now watched as the two developed and grew their relationship. The two couldn't be happier, they accompanied each other perfectly, the real hero couple. Real love.

She couldn't deny them from that, if they were happy, who should get in their way?

It was their freedom to love, to love in peace.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
>Don't you know that it's not this hard?<br>Well it's not this hard

Perhaps the younger, more temperamental Amy would have argued, thrown a fit or even leave the group. But not this Amy.

She watched their love blossom and couldn't help but to feel happy for them, after all, what couldn't be better than seeing your best friend, your love, just simply happy?

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
>Must we go there?<br>Please not this time. No, not this time._

Of course, it always hurt, deep down. Amy would always love the beautiful blue blur. But she couldn't let her emotions get in the way of not only their future, but hers as well.

It was time to start fighting, to start showing how strong she was. To start showing her true potential, not to the freedom fighters but to herself.

Even if that meant giving up the only person she could ever love.

_I'll wave goodbye (You shine bright)_  
><em>Watching you shine bright (You shine bright)<em>  
><em>I'll wave goodbye tonight (You shine bright)<em>

"I won't deny it Sonic, I'll always love you, always will. But that doesn't mean I won't let you love Sally, she's good for you and I know she'll take care of you. And I'm not leaving because of that, I want to stay so I can prove to myself that I am strong, that I can fight.

Don't worry about me, you go on, live your life to the fullest, just shine bright. Just keep shining bright"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little Songfic to get over some writer's block. Song's called Brighter by Paramore.**

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
